Never Stopped Loving You
by CrystallineSparks
Summary: He was married, she was single, but does he still have feelings for her?Dedicated to Arwen,Mellie and islandgurlie12. Hope you guys enjoy this story!
1. Prologue

Never Stopped Loving You

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Author's Note: I know, I have lots of stories I promised you people I will complete, but I really think this story will work out just great.

Dedicated To: Mellie, islandgurlie12 and Arwennicole…even if she doesn't read this.

Summary: He was married, she was single, but does he still have feelings for her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Prologue

Alyssa Enrile was telling her class a Power Ranger story. One of the kids, Rain Snoozy, raised her hand. " Ms Enrile, did the Red and White rangers get together?"

A smile crept onto Alyssa's face before vanishing. " No, they didn't."

"Aww…" chorused the whole class.

She gave a sigh as she remembered Cole's letters to her. One day they just stopped coming. She wrote to him umpteen times, but he never replied. _Maybe he forgotten me,_ thought the former White ranger with a sigh.

Just then, the dismissal bell rang. Alyssa snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the children. "Go get your things and line up in two straight rows."

There was shuffling of feet and she waved goodbye as they went out of their classroom. She turned around and started making plans for her kindergarten class the next day when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called, turning around to see who the visitor was.

Cole Evans stepped into the classroom with a red card in his hand. " Taylor told me I could find a certain Ms Enrile here."

"Cole!" she gasped, hugging him.

He laughed and handed her the invitation card. "It's a wedding invitation."

"Oh, whose?"

"Mine and Rachel's," he replied with a smile on his face.

Alyssa turned her back on him, blinking rapidly to prevent the tears from streaming down her face.

"I call you to see if I can make it," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. He has given her such high hopes, only to have him shatter it into a million pieces.

He stepped forward hesitantly. " Do I owe you an explanation?"

She could only shake her head. " Bye Cole."

"Bye Alyssa." He walked out of the classroom.

Her vision blurred as the tears collected in her eyes, before streaming down her face and dropped onto the card…

_How can love be so blind (you were right here by my side)  
Baby now when you are gone (I dont wanna go on)  
Just like a flower needs the ray (I just wanna be with you)  
Baby what can I do, to make you understand_

That Im telling you the truth  
I dont wanna live without you  
by my side

I said Im sorry  
for the times that I turned around  
I thought I did the right thing  
now I regret that I said goodbye  
I said Im sorry  
for the times that I turned around  
I thought I wanted something  
something that I couldnt find

All the things Ive said and done  
(I wish that I could take them back)  
I didnt mean to make you cry  
(and now youre left with all the pain)  
Just let me in and let me try  
(to make you understand that I)  
Really wanna make things right, so baby understand

That Im telling you the truth  
I dont wanna live without you  
by my side

I said Im sorry  
for the times that I turned around  
I thought I did the right thing  
now I regret that I said goodbye  
I said Im sorry  
for the times that I turned around  
I thought I wanted something  
something that I couldnt find

I know that I have made mistakes before  
But now Im gonna be there -thats for sure  
So tell me Im the only one  
I need you baby, I want you baby

I know exactly what I feel for you  
My heart is in your hands, what can I do?  
Please give me one more chance  
I need you baby, I want you baby

I said Im sorry  
for the times that I turned around  
I thought I did the right thing  
now I regret that I said goodbye  
I said Im sorry  
for the times that I turned around  
I thought I wanted something  
something that I couldnt find Im sorry baby, Im sorry baby, Im sorry baby, ...

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay, this song is by K-otic(my favourite band!!!). I do not own this song.

Leave a review, please and thanks!


	2. You Saved Me

Never Stopped Loving You

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Big Girls Don't Cry do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was busy with revision for my examinations. Not that I can't use the computer, I need to be a role model!

Dedicated To: Mellie, islandgurlie12 and Arwennicole…even if she doesn't read this.

Summary: He was married, she was single, but does he still have feelings for her?

Chapter Two: You Saved Me

A month before the wedding…

"You two are too close for comfort," snapped Cole's fiancée, shooting him a glare.

Rachel Gibson was a tall woman with sharp light blue eyes. Her expression gave her fiancé a look that she was angry.

Cole gave a sigh and took her into his arms.

"Ray, she's my best friend."

She pulled away from him. "Does it matter? You've been spending every waking moment thinking of her. You've been messaging her!"

"But, Rachel, she's-"

"Get out now! When I said now, I mean now!"

Cole rolled his eyes. " Fine…Madam."

He slammed the door shut as he stomped out of the apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

That night later, Cole and Alyssa found themselves in bed, after being out for dinner. One thing led to another, as one says.

She gave a sigh as she rested her head on his bare chest. " Sometimes I wonder what you see in me."

"Everything, darling," he drawled.

She gave a giggle and wrapped her arms around him.

Just then Cole's cell phone rang. He gave a groan and reached for it.

"Cole Evans, where the hell are you?"

"You chased me out of the house, remember?"

"Are you with that bitch again?"

Cole glanced at Alyssa; she was already up from the bed and pulling a sweater over her head with a sad smile on her face.

He gritted his teeth. " She is not one."

"Why the sudden concern for her, Cole Evans?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. " Rachel, I told you…"

"I want you back in an hour. If you don't, I'm calling off the wedding!" she hissed and closed her phone angrily.

Alyssa looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "Cole, you better go."

He reached over to touch her face, but she moved out of the way.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

Half an hour later, Cole was walking with Alyssa towards his car when a masked man grabbed Alyssa from behind. He had a knife in his hand and he pressed it against her neck. She shook, her eyes pleading with him to save her.

"Cole…" she whimpered.

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Cole glanced at the man, before launching one leg out and doing a down under leg from the knee. The knife dropped from the man's hand and rolled into the drain. The masked man released Alyssa and she collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

Cole tackled the guy to the floor, but the guy knocked him over. Cole grunted as he fell onto the floor. The man then grabbed Cole and threw him against the wall.

"COLE!" screamed Alyssa.

The man punched Cole once more, and then walked off as if nothing had happened. Cole groaned as he slumped to the ground. Alyssa dashed towards him.

He used all his strength to touch her face. "I missed you…"

"Cole, can you hear me? COLE!"

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

**(Turtle Cove Hospital)**

Rachel shot Alyssa a death glare, and snapped, "What the hell were you doing with my fiancé?" Having sex or something?"

Taylor glared at her. " Shut up, Rachel."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Oh, so now you're helping the girl who tried to stole my fiancé away."

Alyssa looked up with tears streaming down her face. " Rachel, Cole's in hospital."

"And it's all your fault!" snapped Rachel.

"Rachel, shut the up!" snapped Jen, who had finally lost her patience.

She swung over to look at Jen, then back at Alyssa. "Cole never told me you were his EX-girlfriend."

"Rachel," growled Taylor.

She was about to reply when a doctor came out of the operating theatre.

"Doctor, how's Cole?" asked Alyssa.

"He's in a coma." He informed " We're not sure when he will wake up."

Rachel watched as the doctor walked away, then turned back and slapped Alyssa across her face, leaving her otherwise pretty face three streaks of fingers.

Shock, bewilderment and then anger crossed Taylor and Jen's face; they grabbed her and shoved her outside the hospital.

Alyssa gave a whimper and closed her eyes as tears made their way down her cheeks…

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_


	3. Confrontations

Never Stopped Loving You

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story! If you like, you can check out my video on YouTube, under the name colyssa95.

Dedicated To: Mellie, islandgurlie12 and Arwennicole…even if she doesn't read this.

Summary: He was married, she was single, but does he still have feelings for her?

Chapter Three: Confrontations

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

Cole groaned as he woke up from a two-week coma. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them as the bright light filled the whole room before him.

_Where the hell is this place?_

He looked up groggily as two blurred female figures sharpened in front of him, one with sharp light blue eyes, and the other with brown eyes.

"Alyssa," he whispered, groaning as an acute pain filled his head.

Alyssa looked at him with a concerned look. "Cole, are you okay?"

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Cole," barked Rachel, "don't you remember me?"

Cole stared at her. "I don't know you."

"Cole, stop this joke. This is serious! This can mean life or death!"

Andros, who had overheard the sentence, rolled his eyes and exchanged glances with the rest of his friends.

Jason cleared his throat and Alyssa turned.

"Jason!" she gasped, grabbing him in a hug.

He chuckled as he held his little sister with a smile.

She then embraced the rest of the former Red rangers with a smile.

"Flirt," Rachel muttered under her breath.

Tommy shot a glare at her. He hated anyone calling Cole's close friend a flirt. "And who the hell are you?"

Wes gave a snort of laughter. "Anyone believes she is Cole's fiancée? Well, I don't."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Carter, along with shocked looks from the rest, even though they had received the wedding invitations.

Leo looked over to see Alyssa nodding her head.

Rachel crossed her arms. "Are you coming to visit Cole? He's awake, but he doesn't recognize me. Well," she added, "expect for this bitch over here."

TJ glared at her. " Talking about yourself?"

"I can understand why he doesn't recognize you though," muttered Eric, causing laughter among the rest of the former Red rangers and a weak smile to appear on Alyssa's face.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

They then walked over to Cole's bed. "Hey, Cole, how you doing?" called Andros.

"I'm fine, Andros, have you been taking care of your god sister?"

"Of course."

Andros had never believed that Cole was getting married to a girl whom all the Red rangers do not know, but he wasn't getting married to Alyssa, like many of them had thought. He looked over at Alyssa with a brotherly smile.

"So you know all of them?" asked Rachel.

"Of course," snapped Cole. "They're my 'Red' brothers," he replied, rambling off their names. "But I don't know you."

"Cole, don't play with me," hissed Rachel.

"I only know these few female names," he insisted, rambling off again.

Carter gave a sigh and called for the doctor.

"So, Doc, how's he?" asked Jason, wrapping his arms around his sister to comfort her.

The doctor looked at them. "Reports show he has lost his memory. We don't know how long it will take for him to recover, but the journey is going to be a long and painful one."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Alyssa bit her lip, tears streaming down her face as a memory entered her mind…

**(Flashback)**

"SIGNAL ORG, THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!" hollered Cole as he and Alyssa approached the Org.

"Stop right there!" called Alyssa.

Both dashed towards the Org, but the Org shot out two bolts of electricity.

Alyssa fell to the ground in agonizing pain, while Cole was fried by the other bolt and also fell to the ground.

Signal Org cackled, "Signal Org says STOP, not YOU, right? You two are NOT going to run my lights! Heh!"

Cole had gotten to his feet and he glared at the Org, "We'll SEE about THAT!"

Signal Org gloated, "I can take BOTH of you out in ONE flash of light! Heh!"

So saying, a flash of green light fired towards the defenseless Alyssa on the ground.

"ALYSSA LOOK OUT!"

"COLE!"

He gave a groan as he hit the ground with a great force.

"COLE!" Alyssa picked herself up from the floor and hurriedly move towards him, gently touching his arm. " Cole, are you alright? What's the matter with you?"

"Don't touch me, I don't know you!" exclaimed Cole, backing away from her.

Animarium

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Alyssa stared at the Growl Phone in her hands-Cole's Growl Phone. She bit her lip and tears filled up in her eyes.

"We'll find him," Taylor whispered, wrapping her arms around her "little sister".

"I can't stop thinking about Cole. He's put there with no memory? Who knows what condition he might be in?" she asked, crying against Taylor.

"I promise, I promise we'll find him, Alyssa, I promise," she replied.

**(End of Flashback)**

Alyssa cried against Jason. "He lost his memory, what should I do, Jase? It's happening again. The first time was when we were Power Rangers, second time when he saved me from the mugger," She sobbed.

"I promise he'll be alright, Lyss, I promise."

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_


	4. Staying Together

Never Stopped Loving You

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Way Back Into Love does not belong to me.

Author's Note: Are you guys interested in the story or not? I don't have more reviews, and I only have TWO review for Chapter 3. What is wrong? I swear, if I don't get more than 15 reviews, I am going to stop this story!

Dedicated To: Mellie, islandgurlie12 and Arwennicole…even if she doesn't read this.

Summary: He was married, she was single, but does he still have feelings for her?

Chapter Four: Staying Together

"So, Cole, do you remember the time when we were Power Rangers?" Taylor asked.

"No," Cole replied, frowning. "Is there a thing called Power Rangers anyway?"

"Uh…" started Danny, before being thwacked by Max. "No."

Alyssa rolled her eyes; those two were always at it.

"Hey, Wes, you got everything ready?" called Jen towards the house.

Wes groaned. "Why does he need so many clothes?"

Jen grinned. "Well, Alyssa said that she was worried about him staying alone, so she 'volunteered' to let him stay at her house…for a long time until his memory returns."

Wes smiled; they were sabotaging Alyssa as all of them had complained that their wives, girlfriends and what not would hinder them from keeping tabs from Cole.

Alyssa had finally given in; and Wes knew that part of the reason she gave in was because she liked Cole.

"Myers, get moving," ordered Taylor, "Triton is still waiting for us at home." She looked over at Alyssa. "If Cole takes advantage of you while he is staying over at your house, let me know, I swear I'm going kick his ass."

"Taylor!" protested Alyssa, turning a red shade.

Danny, Max, Jen and Wes chuckled.

Taylor grinned; it was always easy for her to tease her "younger sister" about Cole.

**-Alyssa's Apartment-**

"And that's the bathroom," Alyssa continued, giving Cole a "tour" of her apartment.

Cole nodded, crossing his arms. "So, we are going to share a room or something?" he asked casually.

She turned pink, and stared quietly at the floor.

He seemed to realize her uneasiness, and quickly dropped the subject. "Uh, am I getting my own room?"

She nodded and gestured towards the room next to hers. "That one."

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" she asked.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek softly. "For everything that you've done."

His hand brushed against hers flirtatiously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cole walked into the bathroom with only a pair of jeans on; Alyssa gave a slight gasp as she had on only a robe.

"You didn't tell me you were coming in," she stammered, thinking of how great he looked.

His eyes widened. "Oh, okay. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm done anyway."

She then walked out of the bathroom with a small smile.

"Cole, I'm going to get ready dinner."

"Uh, okay," he called, closing the bathroom door.

Alyssa then went to change into some comfortable clothes, humming a song:

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but i just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

Oh oh oh

There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end

A smile appeared on Cole's face, she was really a good singer. He placed his arms on the dinner table, scaring her as she turned around.

She crossed her arms. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A while to appreciate your beautiful voice," he teased.

"Cole Evans!"

She grabbed him and they tumbled to the floor.

She gave a gasp when she noticed their position; she abruptly stood up and headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

Cole smiled; it had really been great fun to flirt around with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Now, if I get less than 15 reviews in all, I'm going to stop this story!


End file.
